Hidden Pain
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Naruto was adopted nto the uchiha clan at birth and became the light of the clan. when itachi kills the clan, sasuke changings from the loving brother to a monster, and forces poor naru to be the ultimate shinobi, naruto is determined the get hm back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, the plan.**

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his office, stacks upon stacks of paperwork were constantly being piled up. But the elderly hokage paid it no mind. 48 hours had past since the kyuubi no kitsune had destroyed neary half of konohagakure and claimed the lives of thousands.

The yondaime, minato yamizake had given up the two most import things to save the village.

His life and his son.

Naruto uzumaki Yamizake born the night of the attack to the proud but angst filled parents. Kushina, Naruto's mother had pasted away in child birth. But Sarutobi believed the women died of a broken heart, having the love of her life ripped away from her on a day that was supposed to be amazing and life changing.

Minato, not knowing the women ad died after he life sealed the bijuu into the baby, giving his own soul to the shinigami in the process.

And now the boy, not even a week old and born a month and two weeks pre-mature had to live with this huge horrible burden alone.

Sarutobi clenched his robe with his hand, and cupped his forehead with the other. What could he do, how could he make the boys life just a little easier, especially when minato had told him that he wanted his son to be treated like a hero, if Sarutobi told the villagers of what really happened, he was sure that they'd get the opposite reaction, at best the boy would live a lonely, secluded life. a few beatings here and there, but for the most part they'll just ignore his existence. At worst he would be killed immediately.

Neither of those options sounded remotely acceptable to the sandiame. In his mind, he thought the child should be treated like a king! But he knew few would think that way.

A shrill cry broke the man out of pondering.

He snapped his head to the side and his eyes focused on the small crib that sat in the corner of his office. Where the crying baby lay, probably hungry or just in need of attention.

The hokage stood up slowly, his muscles sore and creaking. He was to damn old to be hokage! But his village needed him.

He walked slowly to the crib, forcing himself to but on a gentle happy expression for the little one.

As he looked down he was meet with the most beautiful, bright, cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen.

Naruto was dressed in only a diaper. He was defiantly one of the smallest babies that the old hokage had ever since, even for being almost two months pre-mature. Even through he looked breakable and frail Sarutobi was certain the fox would keep him alive and well.

To Sarutobi, he looked like a prefect mix of minato and Kushina.

He had Kushina's soft pale skin and her face and eye shape. But there nothing but minato in his eyes.

His hair was a nice blond lighter and paler than minato by just a little and fell smoothly to his little ears. He didn't seem to inherit minato's bed head hair style.

Sarutobi lifted Naruto in to his arms and cooed gently at the crying infant. Rocking him in his arms, the way he did his own children when they were young. It seemed to work as the crying stopped eventually. But Naruto still stared up at him, and Sarutobi thought he saw a little frustration in his eyes which caused him to chuckle.

"So, am guessing you are hungry. Huh, Naruto-kun." he said walking over to a table of baby supplies that he had his ninja gather. He got a bottle ready and fed the baby.

Naruto ate with such a vigor that surprised the hokage. ' looks like he got minato's appetite…' Sarutobi thought, remembering with a shiver the time he took the young couple out in congratulations of their marriage. He came with a hole in his pocket the size of Amegakure and refused to speak to the blond hokage for days after that.

After downing three bottles the baby was finally sated, Sarutobi burped him and the boy slowly fell into what looked like a blissful sleep, he was just an innocent infant, no sense of evil or mistrust in him. He had no idea that the way his life would go was in the hands of the elderly hokage.

'_Knock knock'_

"Enter!" the sandiame called out, curious to who would be visiting him at this late hour, it was just past 1 in the morning.

Setting Naruto down Sarutobi went back to his desk and sat down. Schooling his expression into a grave, serious one. As his door opened his was extremely surprised and a bit weary of his guest.

Uchiha Fugaku walked into the room with the blank expression that was always on his face, but Sarutobi could easily see the raging pain and sorrow that was brimming in clan heads eyes as he stood before him. Fugaku was covered in bruises that had already begin their healing process, and bandages wrapped around his arms and neck, where he received chakra burns from the kyuubi.

"ah Fugaku-san, to what do I owe this visit?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

The Uchiha bowed, at sight that very few people had ever seen.

"I apologize, hokage-sama for coming so late un-announced." he started, " I have come for two reasons. One is that a regretfully inform you that… t-that my newest child has not survived… he was still-born." the last part was stammered out, and if possible Fugaku eyes became even more pain filled.

Fugaku and mikoto had been expecting their third child, their oldest boy Itachi being 12 and little sasuke being 6 years old **(Okay Naruto is going to be six years younger than sasuke and everyone else. Naruto's age is the ONLY one that changed. everyone else's is the same.)**

The couple had wanted one more to complete their family. But the stress of the kyuubi attack had caused to mikoto to miscarriage and sadly they lost their baby.

Sarutobi was sure that mikoto was heartbroken, to say the least. Her family was always the most important thing to her and to lose one of her children was a cruel blow.

And that also explained to grief in the man's eyes. Though he always held a cold look he really loved all of his children and was extremely proud of his two boys.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for you lose-" Sarutobi said truthful before being cut off.

"I rather get off the subject…" Fugaku's voice rang with finality. And Sarutobi nodded, understanding the man's pain. "What was the other reason you came?" he asked.

But Fugaku did not answer, the man walked over to the crib and looked down at Naruto a bemused expression on his face. Naruto, who had been woken up by the conversation looked at the powerful clan head with wide blue eyes and gurgled happily.

"hmm… they did a good job… minato would be proud." the man murmured softly reaching his hand into the crib, his eyes glowed as the infant played with his fingers.

Sarutobi eyes widened, and he launched himself out of his chair. "How did you know! Both the marriage and pregnancy were kept hidden!" the old man exclaimed loudly.

Fugaku's dark eyes never left Naruto's face as he spoke. "I was his teammate, we were like brothers… of course he would inform me." he said it like it was no big deal.

"the reason that I came is that I wish to adopt Naruto uzumaki namizake as my son."

There was nothing but determination in his voice as he said it.

Sarutobi was in pure shock, the Uchiha clan was the most prestigious and stuck up clan in all of konoha, known for even casting out members that didn't possess the kekkei genkai

Sharingan. And now the leader of the clan was asking to bring in a soon to be name-less child. It was unheard of!

"It's the last thing I could do for my old friend… the least I could do is look over his son." Fugaku explained quickly, seeing his leaders bewildered shocked expression.

"Besides… mikoto-Chan doesn't know that our son passed away, and I don't want to see her go through the heartbreak." he added softly, tears that refused to fall glimmered in his eyes.

"That's very noble Fugaku-san, but how would you pull this off! He looks nothing like an Uchiha!" Sarutobi questioned. The Uchiha's were known for there black eyes, hair and pale skin.

Fugaku didn't look concerned. "Mikoto was marred into the clan, her grandparents were blonds as well and a few of her cousins have blue eyes.- we can just say that he takes after her side of the family." the clan head had obviously thought this through.

The two shinobi stared each other down. Sarutobi bit his lip, if Naruto was to be an Uchiha than there was no doubt that he would be treated greatly, especially since his father would be the leader of the clan. Plus there was no record that Naruto even existed, the only other people who witnessed his birth other than minato and Kushina were jiraiya and tsunade. And both of them had left the village for different reasons. So that just made it all the more easier to change his records. And for the doctors that saw Fugaku's son died, they can just get a yamanake the do a mind wipe. There was no reason to protest this act, everything that Sarutobi thought of that could cause problems had an easy solution.

"Very well Fugaku-san…. He is no Naruto Uchiha, son of Fugaku and mikoto Uchiha."

Fugaku beamed and wasted no time and snatching the slumbering baby out of the crib and into his arms. Naruto looked so much smaller, dwarfed in the arms of the massive man.

Fugaku bowed carefully. "You well not regret this hokage-sama."

And then they were gone.

Mikoto lay still in the hospital bed. Hooked up to a I.V machine. Her eyes were sad and empty, hollow even, she was in distress. It had been almost a full day since she gave birth to her baby, and for some reason they had not brought the child out to see her.

Mikoto didn't want to believe that something terrible had happened. She wanted to think that they were just keeping him for safety reasons. Being a stress-induced birth after all.

Tears fell gently from her eyes as she silently sobbed.

If the baby didn't survive she would blame herself defiantly. Her little sasuke was so excited to have a younger sibling, he wanted to be a big brother so badly. And Itachi would also enjoy having another child who idolized him.

It was just two much to handle.

The hospital door slide open.

Mikoto looked up to see the love of her life walk through. His face was tired but relaxed and happy, from what mikoto could not tell.

"Hello mikoto-chan." he said quietly, walking up beside the bed. Mikoto turned her head away from him dejectedly. "I brought someone to see you…"

A small gurgle and baby noise made her snap her head towards him in hope.

In her husbands arms was a tiny baby with pale skin and light blond hair, he was beautiful. And he stared back at her with forget-me-not-blue eyes. Mikoto blinked confused, could this be her baby, this beautiful blond infant.

Mikoto reached for him weakly, arms still weak form child birth. Fugaku handed him to her carefully, and the baby snuggled against her immediately.

"Looks like you grandparents got to this one huh." Fugaku remarked quietly, and mikoto blinked. That right! Her baa-can and Jiji-kun had blond hair. Mikoto beamed, she had always wanted a child that took after some of her family members! She looked down at the little baby who still stared at her with wide curious eyes.

"what's his name." she asked, cuddling the boy to her.

"Naruto… Naruto Uchiha."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND WHO SHOULD BE NARUTO"S TEAMATES AND SENSEI HIS GOING TO GRADUTAE WITH SASUKE"S YEAR)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. He loves his brothers!**

The sunlight of a new dawn flickered through the dark blue curtains of the Uchiha Compound. Everything was quiet except for the soft chirping of the birds as they nested in trees or flew by.

The light shined partially bright in one room, shining on long blonde hair and a soft sleeping face.

Naruto groaned and shifted farther under his thick covers, as the sun shined against his eyes, making them bright under his eyelids.

This was the one part he hated about new days….. Wait a new day.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he jumped off the plushy bed, or attempted to anyway.

One second he was in the air, the next he found himself tangled in his covers on the cold wooden floor, swapped up like he was in a cocoon.

"arg! Let me OUT!" Naruto wailed fighting to get free, but just tangling himself up more in the process. The bed covers were without a doubt his worst enemy out there.

This was not the first time it had happened, and Naruto was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Naruto-Sama, are you awake yet?" Matsumi, Naruto's personal servant, chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Ahh, sumi-Chan please Help me! The covers are Evil!" Naruto cried out, not noticing that the maid was barely holding back a large round of laughter.

"Oh Naruto-Sama. Hold on and I'll have you out in a second." she said on mock seriousness.

Matsumi was a young women barely pushing 25, she had short black hair and soft brown eyes. Naruto had known her for is whole short life, she had been his caretaker, when his Kaa-san (Mother) or Tou-san (Father) were to busy to watch him. His Oldest Aniki, Itachi was often to busy being in ANBU to watch him and his other Aniki sasuke, was only a couple years older than himself, so the solution of course was Sumi-chan.

Matsumi had Naruto untangled and dressed in, a light blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. He had tan Carpi's on and to complete his look a bright orange bandana tied around his for head.

No one, even his free spirited mother mikoto, understood the boy's obsession with the color orange. But then again his was Naruto Uchiha. The strangest one every born.

Friendly to anyone he see's even strangers. He was also known as being the secret favorite of the clan, it wasn't hard to be attached to the little sun ball of energy.

Naruto brushed the bangs of hair away from his eyes. His pale blond hair now reached the center of his back, much to Fugaku's displeasure but the man couldn't even bring up the topic of haircuts around mikoto, with receiving a viscous glare and heated words that would make his blood go cold with fear. That's right the clan leader of the formidable Uchiha, was WHIPPED.

Naruto posed in front of Matsumi, and gave the woman a grin and a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sumi-chan, Now I gotta go see kaa-san and tou-san. This is between life and death!" the three year old boy exclaimed loudly, his eyes shinning with determination.

Matsumi only smiled and gave to boy a thumbs up back. "Good look with your mission Naruto-sama!" she said encouragingly.

"You bet!"

And with that Naruto took off, too cause much more mischief around the Uchiha clan, Matsumi thought. Before she started to clean up the disaster area known as his room. She sighed as she out his toys in order, at least he kept things interesting.

* * *

Naruto ran through the decorated halls of the Uchiha compound main house, his chubby arms waved wildly at the members of the clan that were already up, and he received smiles back from the usual stoic clansmen.

Naruto kept a large shit-eating grin on his face, and his eyes squinted happily. The sight made many of the women of the clan coo at his cuteness. They didn't even attempt to stop his rapid running it was basically apart of an unofficial routine.

Finally Naruto came to a large door, which he busted through quickly, barely taking the time the even open the door so he wouldn't run into it.

The blonde took no time in leaping onto the large bed that sat in the center of the medium size room, he straddled the lump under the covers and jumped up and down impatiently.

"Sasuke-Nii! Get up get up! We have to get ready come on!" Naruto whined, tugging at the covers that covered his older brother. Growling when he was met with no responsive from the un-moving lump. Naruto grinned, as an idea formed into his trouble making mind.

The boy up, wobbling a little while he got his balance. And he bent his knees as far as he could and leaped high up into the air, he grinned as he begin his descent, what better way to wake up sasuke than a air-borne attack! But sadly his plans were canceled when he was plucked out of the air, his feet just inches from the bed.

Someone had him hanging by his arms dangling, no moves away from the bed. Naruto waved his legs and pouted. "What's the big idea bub! I was-" he began but got cut off by a deep voice.

"About to cause a fight…." Naruto tried to turn his head all the way around but of course it didn't work. He did catch a glimpse of long dark hair and expression lines running down a cheek.

"Tachi-Nii! Your back, Your back! Did ya bring me anything huh huh!" Naruto wriggled in his arms, as he smiled up at his oldest bother. Itachi Uchiha also known as the prodigy of the uchiha clan.

Itachi had been sent on a S ranked mission with his ANBU teammates and had been gone for a whole week, and of course both his younger brothers missed him dearly.

To sasuke, Itachi was the person that he wanted to surpass and be just like.

To Naruto, Itachi was the cool older brother that almost always brought him stuff from his missions.

Itachi sat the bubbly boy down and was immediately assaulted into a pint sized hug, as Naruto wrapped his short arms around the teens legs he barely came up to his knees.

Itachi gave him a stern glance. "What have I told about attacking sasuke when He's asleep." he asked, his face stoic but his eyes were soft as he looked down on his brother.

Naruto pouted cutely, and placed his chubby finger to his lips as he thought.

"you said….. Umm, I wasn't pose to.." he said, more of a question than a statement.

Itachi nodded. "Now please explain to me why you were about to do just that, when I told you not to, at least 20 times."

Naruto grinned at him, not feeling reprimanded in the least. "Cause it's fun!" he said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world. Itachi sighed, why couldn't Naruto be obedient like sasuke.

Itachi, though cold on the outside, actually loved his little brothers a lot. He was closer to Naruto though, as strange as it may be. Sasuke was still his baby brother and Itachi was gladly die so he would live. But Naruto was just so…. Happy, his aura was just so fun loving and happy and bright. Naruto easily had the ANBU wrapped around his little finger.

"sooo what _did _you bring me?" Naruto asked again, poking Itachi in the thigh impatiently. Itachi turned his head back to his cute baby brother, who was looking up at him with impossible bright eyes, his whisker marks stretched over his cheeks as he smiled.

"Who ever said I brought you anything…"

Naruto looked crushed instantly, his lips poked out and his eyes grew wide and edged with tears.

"B-but but, you promised that.." the boy blubbered out, his breath started to hitch as he started to cry. Itachi swore, he bent down to the crying boy's height and placed a placating hand on his shoulder and shushed him, but Naruto continued to cry.

Itachi inwardly groaned, he had just been kidding with a boy!, and now if Mikoto heard her baby boy crying… The ANBU shuddered as he thought of the things his mother would do to him if she found out that he had made the blonde cry..

To his distress Naruto just continued to cry, tears falling down his redden face. And strangled sobs gasping from his throat.

"Naruto, I was just kidding, I brought you a present okay" Itachi consoled, petting the small boys head.

Naruto did a complete 180. His face went from miserable to happy and excited in seconds. "What is it!" Naruto gasped out doing a little dance of impatient, as he watched Itachi give a slight twitch of his lips. He could sense the annoyance coming off his older brother in waves but just decided to ignore it.

Itachi sighed once more and reached into the black cloak that he almost always wore, Naruto's eyes widened as the teen pulled out a small red fox toy. It had black whisker marks sown in on it's cheeks and wide fake amber eyes. It's tail was nearly bigger than its body and was very fluffy. Naruto looked up at Itachi confused, even someone of his age knew that all the foxes around konoha had been exterminated. Due to the attack of the Kyuubi. Even the fox toys, masks or basically anything Kitsune related.

Seeing his confused state Itachi explained. "I picked him up when I was at a town on the border of Kiri. They were having a nice little sale and it's whisker marks made me think of you."

Naruto snatched the toy fox out of Itachi's hands and started squeezing the daylights out of the poor thing. Crushing the fox to his chest in a loving manner. If it had been real Itachi was sure it would have been suffocated by now. Itachi sweat dropped as his brother begin thanking him. "ohh I love It! I love it! Thank you aniki, thank you!

I love you, I love you!" Naruto said cheerfully in his high pitched childish voice.

Itachi felt sorry for the poor animal and decided to distract the boy.

"So what are you going to name him?"

Naruto immediately stopped his little dance of joy and held the fox cub plushy at arms length. Looking him over critically. His face serious as the boy thought for a few moments before a shinning grim spread over his face.

"I'll call him… Tachi! Just like my best big brother ever!" He declared loudly, beaming at Itachi. Who was sitting there his eye twitching rapidly. _'He.. named..it.. After…me'_

"I thought I was the best brother ever.." The sulking voice came from sasuke who just woke up. Both brothers turned around to see sasuke sitting up in his bed and wiping his eyes sleepily with his fist, as he pouted.

"I'm the one who always plays with you." the boy added, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a stubborn manner.

Naruto jumped on to the bed, not paying attention to sasuke's complaining, and held up 'tachi'. Naruto grinned at his brothers bewildered look. "Lookie what Tachi-Nii bought me! Isn't it awosom!" he said cutely. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's _awesome, _Naruto. Not awosom." he corrected sagely. "And yeah, it's kinda cool I guess." he added, fingering the toy fox's ear.

A cough interpreted what Naruto was going to say next.

"Umm… I belivive that am still here." itachi said, tired of being ignored by his brothers.

He received to sheepish looks for the two youngsters. "Sorry Aniki I was- wait! When did you get back?" sasuke asked, realizing that his brother was still supposed to be on a big mission.

Itachi waved his head. "I returned earlier today." he said quickly. "Anyway, Naruto why were you in such a rush this morning, I could hear you running down the hall!"

Naruto stared at him a moment before realizing what he meant. "Oh yeah! Sasuke-Nii promised to show me something really cool today!" the boy answered cheerily, looking from Itachi to sasuke, with a look a happiness on his face. "We got to get ready to go! So Up! Up! Get up!" Naruto ordered, jumping up and down on the bed causing sasuke to bounce along with him. "alright, alright! I'll get ready just hold on!" sasuke yelled.

His head started to spin from so much movement.

Naruto cheered and throw his fist on the air.

"Yay! Adventure, Adventure! Dattebayo!" the young blonde cheered.

"Just hold on a second you two." Itachi said, moving towards the bed and taking a place in-between Naruto and sasuke. The ANBU's face had a hint of amusement on his face but also something that Naruto couldn't place, something that scared him a little and he huddled a bit closer to Itachi.

Itachi picked Naruto up and placed hi in his lap, he also guided sasuke close to his side so the raven-haired boy was sitting up next to him, as if they were attached by the hip.

"I have to tell you two something very important." Itachi begin quietly. Looking at both his brothers before continuing. "soon, very soon something is going to happen… A great metamorphous will take place. And though it may seem bad, it will cause things to change for the better."

"Tachi-Nii, what's a Me-metrophfrous." asked Naruto. Causing sasuke to sigh.

"Baka… _metamorphous _means that a change is gonna happen." sasuke explained to Naruto, gaining praise for Itachi.

" very good sasuke, now as I was saying. I want you two to be prepared for things that will seem unfair and cruel to you. I need you to understand that sometimes things need to be sacrificed for the greater good, and that we are all just pawns in the game of life."

Itachi's voice was stern and cold. It sounded so disconnected.

For a moment no one talked, the two youngest just gazed up at their brother in confusion and a hint of fear.

"Tachi… what are you talking about?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, his eyes wide and scared.

Itachi blinked slowly, as if awaking from a long sleep. A small smirk appeared on his face, before his poked both sasuke and Naruto on the forehead, leaving a mark on both.

"Nothing, now have fun on that adventure of yours." he said, before ushering the two boys out of the room.

* * *

Outside the boys were quiet for a moment until Naruto spoke. Basically summing up both their thoughts. "well that was weird!" he exclaimed, looking at sasuke for agreement, the older boy nodded his head slowly. "I wonder what he was talking about though… It seemed important don't you think.!"

Naruto shrugged and hugged the fox toy close to him, before grabbing sasuke's hand and heading though the halls to the entrance of the Uchiha compound.

They had an adventure to go on.

**

* * *

**

Okay niot a lot of stuff happen in this one, it's basically telling you how sweet and nice narito is and what not.

**Everyone should no what itachi's going to do next chapter. **

**To votes are going on.**

**Should the killings happen next chapter or postponed till Naruto turns six**

**And who should be Naruto's sensei and teammates**

**VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-nii, it's getting dark, can we go home now."

Every single uchiha knew that Naruto was deathly afraid of the dark. Even since he was a baby he had been scared of it, even now as a four year old academy student in training he was still hated to be in the dark.

11 year old sasuke sighed and walked away from the edge of the dock. Sasuke had been showing Naruto how to perform **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Grand fireball) but the older boy had forgotten how late it was getting and now the young blonde refused to practice anymore.

"Come on Otouto, the dark isn't going to hurt you." sasuke scoffed at the now shaking, close to tears boy.

"I-I wanna go home." The said blond glaring at the smirking sasuke with anger filled eyes.

It would had been almost scary if Naruto weren't the size of a petite three year old and his hair wasn't so bright straight and long.

Many times the boy had been attacked by fan-girls, that right even at four years old the blonde had fan girls that would squeeze and cuddle and even kiss! The poor boy. Naruto hated it the most when they pulled at his cheeks and squeezed them it made his whiskers hurt!

Sasuke grinned at his slightly shaking little brother. This was the prefect time to taunt the little guy.

"Your such a Scary cat!"

"No am not!"

"Oh yes you are, you're a little baby!"

"Kaa-san says am a Big boy!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Well she lied! Cause your still just a little baby!" he teased.

Naruto glared at him even harder, the thing Naruto hated more than anything! Was being called a baby, especially by his brothers. It made him feel weak and just a little deadweight. And Naruto knew that he was more than that.

"Why you, take that back you Teme!" Naruto yelled out, using a word that he heard some of the older members of the clan use to insult each other.

Sasuke looked like a fish out of water. "Wh-What did you call me?" he asked, blinking rapidly.

"I called you a Teme!, Teme." Naruto aid again. "Now take this!" he exclaimed, yelling out a battle cry while running towards to shell-shocked sasuke. Naruto crashed into his brother at full force, tumbling him over in the process, with him on top and sasuke on the bottom. Naruto grabbed sasuke's black hair and begin tugging and pulling at very hard.

"Take it back, Take it back!" the blonde chanted over and over.

Sasuke growled in pain and pushed himself up so his was sitting up and he pushed Naruto with his hand off of him, causing the boy to fall on his back on the hard wooden dock.

Sasuke grinned with victory, and placed his foot on the small boys chest, applying just enough pressure to keep him held down.

Naruto struggled and grabbed sasuke's foot and tried to pull it off of him.

"Get off me you big Bully!" he cried, looking up at sasuke with teary eyes.

Sasuke gave him a pensive look, his black eyebrow raised slightly. " You call me a Teme and Attack me, so am the bully." he said.

Naruto nodded. "Yep! You called me names and now you're picking on a little kid!" he said pitifully. "now let me up!"

"Nope.."

"Why the heck not!"

"Say I'm going to be the hokage one day."

"what! No way in heck I'm sayin that!" Naruto glared at sasuke who was standing over him what a calm expression. Sasuke knew that Naruto's dream was to one day become the hokage of KonohaGakure, and that he was really serious about it also.

"I'm going to be the Hokage! Not you!"

Sasuke shrugged. A smirk made it's way onto his face. " Fine then, until you say that am going to be the hokage, your staying on the ground. Even if it takes all night"

The last word caused Naruto to shiver and glance up at the sky fearfully, where it was losing the last tracing of the beautiful sunset and turning into the cold dark night. Naruto whimpered lowly and looked back at sasuke pleadingly.

"Let me up!" he whined. Sasuke just shock his head.

"You haven't said it yet" he said in a singsong voice.

Then Naruto did his ultimate technique. "**Crying no Jutsu!" **he called out before the tears that had been brimming in his eyes spilt over and he started crying loudly.

Sasuke twitched when he saw his brother sobbing but held him down on the ground still.

"You know that won't work on me.." he said, trying to get him to stop crying, but Naruto either didn't hear him or didn't believe, because he just continued crying, his face now red.

After 3 minutes Sasuke broke, it was a new record for outlasting Naruto's terrifying Jutsu.

Sasuke lifted his foot of the blonde and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay. Okay Naruto you win, now stop crying, Calm down" sasuke said rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's back. Listening as his cries eventually begin a few sniffles.

A few minutes later Naruto pulled away from his older brothers warm embrace. And wiped his eyes. He grinned up at sasuke and gave him his good guy pose. "The future Hokage Prevails!" he cheered, looking at sasuke victoriously.

The older boy just snorted and, started walking away.

" Lets get home Otouto, Kaa-san must be worried sick." he called over his shoulder.

Naruto agreed and ran after his brother as fast as he could, as the two uchiha made they're way home.

* * *

Naruto stood with his back pressed to the wall, trembling in pure terror, his breathing harsh and labored as he looked upon the since in front of him. His heart felt frozen with fear and heavy as a log in his chest.

His Kaa-san and Tou-san were torn, bloodied body fallen on top of each other. There faces frozen in identical masks of pain and terror, and there mixed blood pooled around them staining the floor and a dark thick, red

Naruto nearly gagged up the bile clogging his throat and tears fall like torrents from his eyes. An agony filled scream tore his gaze away from the gruesome picture.

His eyes centered on his brother sasuke, who was on his knees, writhing in the oblivious pain and screaming.

A low whine escaped Naruto's thought as he begin shaking. Help, yes he needed to find help. The hokage! He would help him, the hokage was suppose to be the strongest person in the village. He would heal his Momma and dad, and help sasuke.

Naruto took of running as fast as he could. Unaware to the bright red eyes watching his every move.

His eyes, as much as he tried to keep them focused on what's in front of him looked all around and saw the moonlight shinning on the countless dead bodies of his clansmen, his family. Blood coated the walls of the homes and shops in the compound and made the ground a dark mixture of dirt and blood.

His eyes were so teary he could barely see through the burry vision. And he stumbled as he ran at least 5 times, he was crying outwardly, he was sure someone would show up soon enough from his loud he was.

Though his tears he saw a dark figure, standing unmoving in the middle of the path in front if him, clothed in all dark and light of the moon shinned in the konoha forehead protector on his head.

As Naruto ran closer he noticed the blood red eyes, with two tomoes. The sharingan. This man was apart of his clan! Naruto grabbed onto his cloak the second his was close enough to. Resisting the nearly unbearable urge to bury his head in the person's cloak and cry. The second he looked up though, his felt a huge wave of relief nearly knock him of his feet.

"Tachi-Nii! someone hurt mom a-and da-dad and blood! So much blood! Sasuke! He, he, screaming! Help, we need help!" Naruto sputtered out, hoping that Itachi could somehow understand his blabbering, he was calmed out of his hysteria when Itachi placed a firm but gentle hand on his head.

Tears stilled streamed down his face, and his breath hitched every few second but he was listening, as his brother spoke quietly and in his normal monotone voice. "little Otouto, The uchiha clan is no more, me, you, and sasuke are the only ones left." he said looking at Naruto with steel cold eyes.

"No! we can save Kaa-san and Tou-san and Sume-Chan and all of them! We just need to get the hokage! He'll help." Naruto protested shrilly, he clutched onto Itachi's leg and huddled close to the older uchiha. Something that always seemed to comfort him.

To his horror Itachi shook his head. "The hokage cannot bring people back from the dead Naruto, it is to late."

Naruto shook his head against Itachi's pants. "Who-Who would do something like this! Who could do something like this! Why! Why!"

"…I did."

The whole world stopped and so did Naruto's breath, the young blonde scrambled away from his brother tripping and falling on his behind in the process. He trembled from his place on the ground as he looked up at the stoic teen.

"W-what…" he asked, his voice a shocked whisper of confusion. As he looked up at his brother, his Idol, in a mix of fear and denial.

Itachi looked away from him and at one of the dead bodies that lay bloodied against one of the homes. " I said I killed them all, It was me who slaughtered our family, our parents."

He said, his voice was loud and strong like he felt no remorse in what he had just did.

Naruto silently shook his head in disbelief, he wasn't shaking anymore he was in pure terror induced shock. 'No…" he whispered out, through barley moving lips.

He struggled to his feet but immediately was hit with a large sense of nausea and doubled over, vomiting until his was throwing up the disgusting yellow stomach acid. He wrapped his hands around himself and gasped in pain. Before looked up at his Aniki.

"Why… Why! Why Why!" he gasped out stumbling over to him and latching on to his cloak in a desperate way. His eyes searched Itachi's for any sense of emotion but found none.

Itachi opened his moth to speak but then closed it, instead he grabbed Naruto to him in a hug, Naruto instead of lashing out at him just pushed his face into his chest and sobbed. He was exhausted, confused, and grief stricken. He welcomed the hug.

"I cannot tell you way Otouto…" Itachi said gently, losing the cold tone he used earlier. His hand stroked through the bongs shoulder length hair in a comforting fashion.

Naruto looked up at him with a tear stained face. And Itachi continued.

"Naruto, you and Itachi must grow strong… strong enough to defeat me. And revenge our clan. You must do that for me Naruto."

Naruto swore he saw grief and pain floating in his brothers eyes.

"I must take me leave now Otouto."

Naruto grabbed onto Itachi with all the strength he had. "No! don't leave us! Don't leave me! Your all we have left! It's not fair! It's not fair Aniki!" Naruto cried.

"You, You kilt Kaa-san and Tou-san, and now you wanna run away all be yourself… No!

It's not Fair. Don't just leave us all alone, your all we have. I can be useful… I can be tons more useful than anyone you could find. I can gather food and I can plan attacks and I can fight _too. _I'm much more helpful then anyone."

Naruto cried out, tears pouring as he begged Itachi not to leave him and sasuke all alone.

"Naruto… I want you to hate me.. Hate me for taking away your family. You must hate me." Itachi insisted quietly pushing the small child away, but Naruto held on.

"No! I don't wanna hate Aniki His my Aniki! No! no! no!' finally Naruto just let it all out and he cried out all his sorrow to the darks skies above,

He felt Itachi embrace him tightly before a blunt force smacked into the back of his neck and he was swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

Itachi looked down at the knocked out boy in his arms. And he set him gently on the ground. A second later his was gone. Leaving behind his two younger brothers.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND WHO SHOULD BE NARUTO"S TEACHER

KAKASHI  
ASUME  
ANKO  
OUR KURENAI


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardianship**

Sarutobi sat in his office late at night, smoking hid pipe, hands crossed under his chin and a weary, Grim expression on his elderly face. Itachi Uchiha had done well, he covered up any evidence or traces that may had lead to revealing that the council and The sandiame himself had ordered that the uchiha clan was to be exterminated.

It was a sad and horrible mission but it had to be done, and Itachi was the only one who could of pulled it out.

A figure appeared in a burst of smoke, in the middle of the room in front of the hokage's desk, crouched low in a bow, an Inu mask covered it's face but the spiky gray hair showed who it was. Inu looked up at the hokage. "You summoned me, Hokage-san."

He said idly, standing up and slinking into a relax pose.

"Remove your mask Inu-san, And yes. I summoned you two hours ago." Sarutobi growled at the anbu.

Inu removed his mask to revel a young face. A mask covering up to the bridge of his nose and pale skin. One black eye looked on lazily and one eye was covered by his Konoha forehead protector.

Kakashi Hatake. Also known through out the elemental countries as the copy ninja, known to have copied over a thousand Jutsu with his sharingan, given to him be his dead teammate, Obito uchiha. Graduated the academy at 5, chunin at six, jonin at 13 and anbu soon after. The last living student who trained under the Yondiame hokage, also known as Minato namizake. Now at 26, he was a the leader of anbu.

And also a completely Rude, perverted man late for everything by at least an hour.

His current record was 21 hours 43 minutes and 5 seconds.

"Kakashi-san what is the reports on Naruto and sasuke Uchiha." Sarutobi asked, he had given the anbu a mission of analysis on the two young brothers. To gather any information on their development.

Kakashi sighed and pulled his trademark possession, Icha Icha, the little orange book was the scorn of every woman Alive, and the fact that it was written by Sarutobi's own student Jiraiya, didn't help his reputation at all.

Kakashi flipped a few pages of the book before answering.

"Sasuke Uchiha, has shown signs of severe Post-traumatic stress disorder. While he was never very outgoing in class, now he is just distant, withdrawn, even cold to… well, everyone. But he does show fits of anger and violence with his younger brother." kakashi stated, and the sandiame's eyes narrowed with worry.

That was not good at all.

He signaled for the anbu to continue.

"He has also shown signs of being quite anti-social. Each time their instructors orders that they do a group project, he also protests it. And he often very irritable, he mostly just broads in class all day long."

Kakashi finished his speech and looked down at his book, waiting for the hokage to gather his thoughts. "what about Naruto, how is he doing?"

Kakashi signed and looked up again. " Naruto uchiha is the on am the most worried about. Naruto, leave's everyday with his brother to the academy, he tries to talk with him but sasuke doesn't ever really respond. He waits on a old swing set for sasuke to get out of class, he doesn't even move an inch, he just sits there. One or too times I caught him crying a little though. He shows signs of Post traumatic stress disorder as well, but none of the anger, he has severe problems sleeping at night, and he is terrified of anything related to night, and he seems to be suffering from stress dwarfism, he may be almost five but he is the size of a small three year old."

Kakashi actually closed his book and looked the hokage dead in the eye. "The thing that Naruto, needs right now is pure affection and support. Sasuke too. I know you hoped that they would comfort each other but the opposite has happened." Kakashi started to glare.

"I refuse to have the son of my sensei, the man who was like a father to me. Go through this." he stated in a serious, firm voice.

Sarutobi's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mind reeled. "How did you know!" he nearly yelled at the indifferent looking young man. Who in return just shrugged.

"I was with minato-sensei and Kushina-Chan so much, I would be able to recognized their child. And their was also the fact that I over heard you conversation with Fugaku-san that night so long along…." he trailed off with a little eye smile that seemed out of place in the tense room.

"the point is hokage-Sama, that I'm requesting guardianship over Naruto Uchiha.

And I believe it would be best to send sasuke to a mental help station until he gets over his anger, then have him sent to me as well." kakashi said, standing upright and serious.

To his distress the hokage sadly shook his head. "I cannot separated them Kakashi, for what you say Naruto clings to his brother like a lifeline, despite how sasuke treats him. Naruto would be destroyed to have him taken away. And there's no way the council would agree." he explained wearily.

"Then just give me custody of both of them then!" kakashi protested loudly. " I can find a way to help sasuke as well. But if you let this continue then were going to lose them. I believe that sasuke may be too far in already but, Naruto.. We can still steer him off the path of revenge."

Sarutobi sighed and buried his face in his hand. It was silent in the office for a few long tense minutes before the hokage spoke again.

"One month…" he said, raising his face and looking at the slightly confused kakashi.

"I will let you watch over them for one month, if it goes well you keep them, if it doesn't you never bring this topic up again. Do I make myself clear."

Kakashi eye smiled and pulled out Icha Icha again. "Crystal clear hokage, oh, and I'm taking a one month break from ANBU." he informed, and left in a burst of smoke. Leaving the hokage to his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto a sat alone in the living room of the main house of the Uchiha compound, A Small bruise on his cheek. Moonlight flittered in through the windows. Legs crossed he rolled his wooden car across to hardwood floor tiredly.

The toy was missing two wheels, one from the front set and one from the back set, making it rather hard to play with. He looked down the hall from the living room where his Aniki slept. Sasuke had told him to be quiet and don't make noise because he had a large test tomorrow.

Naruto promised he would be quiet, and he tried really badly to be.

but he had tripped when he was walking and the toys he had been carrying fell clattering. loudly on the floor, and sasuke had been so mad at him, he ran for the room and slapped acroos the face then he broke his favorite toy. it scared him when his brother was mad, but not as much when he brother hit him. It hurt deep inside then, like he was taking something out of him.

Naruto lightly touched the bruise on his face, and winced. He knew that it would heal in next 30 minutes or so, all of his injuries did that. But it still would hurt.

Now because he had been so bad and woke up sasuke, he didn't have anything to play with. And he would get bored. And when he got bored he would notice how lonely the house was. And then he would notice that they were all gone. And then he would cry, and that would just make sasuke even madder than usual.

Sasuke said not to think of Kaa-san and Tou-san, only think of Itachi, and how they were going to get revenge on him for killing the clan.

every time sasuke talked about Tachi-Nii his eyes were full of hate,

Naruto didn't like that. as strange as it may be Naruto still loved his brother he missed him very much.

He still even had to toy fox that Itachi had given him. Of course it was hidden from sasuke.

Someone knocked on the door, and Naruto's head looked over his shoulder at the door confused

They rarely got any visitors, cept for the hokage who would visit them almost everyday, for a while after the death of the clan but he stopped coming about five weeks ago.

Naruto made his way slowly to the door, he thought he should wake up sasuke. But he quickly decided against it.

He was to short to look out the peep hole so he cracked the door slightly, all he saw was a flack of silver hair and a masked face.

"Helop there! Mind if you let me in." the weird man did a strange eye curve thing, and Naruto opened his mouth but closed it. Remembering that his mother told him to never talk to strangers. So Naruto just gave him a curious stare and shook his head.

The man sweat dropped. "why can't you let me in?"

Naruto shrugged.

"how about I introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake." the man said, pointing to himself.

Naruto didn't know what to do now. He introduced himself so he wasn't a stranger anymore technically speaking. But still Naruto didn't know anything about this guy or what he wanted. But the man didn't look that dangerous.

Naruto opened the door halfway and stepped back. Kakashi walked in and looked around the large room.

Naruto stared up at him, the man looked taller close-up. "umm… my names Naruto." he said shyly, ducking his head down. He peeked at the man through his bangs. "what do you want Kakashi-san" he asked politely, remembering all the manners his father taught him.

Kakashi just did that weird eye thing again and chuckled. "Well Naruto. I'm going to be your new guardian!" he cheered out.

Naruto just stared.

* * *

**Okay so the one month will begin! To stay with the boys kakashi has to get both of them to agree. Naruto is the easy case, but what about sasuke.**

**The choices for sensei our**

**ANKO**

**KURENAI.**

**Im leaning towards kurenai because RandomAmazingness gave me a good reason to choose her. Only about two or three more chapters before Naruto gets his sensei SO REVIEW AND VOTE.**

**This chapter was short because i was running out of time on the computer and my brat of a brother wanted to get on ' rolls eyes'**

**But A promise you guys my longest chapter in three days at least 4 thousand words. (am aiming for 5 thousand)**


End file.
